Transformers Prime: Magic of the Dinobots
Transformers Prime: Magic of the Dinobots is a Story written by Metroid100. It is a Crossover between the comic Transformers Prime: Rage of the Dinobots and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It takes place after A Canterlot Wedding and will take place alongside season 3 of MLP:FIM and lead into the third season of Transformers Prime. Summary The Dinobots have Evacuated Cybertron and are the last autobots present on the planet, after finding an Omega Setinal named Sigma Supreme They able to reactivate Metroplex and convert him into a transport. After leaving Cybertron on Metroplex the Dinobots crash-landed on Equestria 60 million years before it became the country it is known today. They covered their ship with lava which then cools down to give them a rock tomb where they stay in stasis until Rainbow Dashes Third Sonic Rainboom (the one performed at A Canterlot Wedding Part 2) wakes them up. It turns out that the ponies built Canterlot on top of them, preventing them from breaking out. Thus, they send a message to the Autobots in space to assist them, and one that answers the call happens to be a member of the thirteen original primes. After meeting with Amalgamous Prime he and Swoop go to find energon while Amalgamous is harvesting Swoop goes to investigate a life signal only to find an insecticon attacking a family of ponies which in term kills the parents after killing the bug Swoop invites the orphaned Orion Comet to come live with him. Meanwhile Shockwave is preparing to come to Equestria to tryout his new experiment but before he does he travels to another dimension,Skylands, to obtain Blast Cores after killing many Skylanders Shockwave is succsesful in obtaning the cores but when he goes home he is greeted by one of his troops informing him that a unknown clone escaped the labs and is currently on Equestria Shockwave then informs him that they are leaving to begin the experiment. The Decepticons arrive at the crystal empire and being to destroy it, the dinobots witness this and Grimlock then summons Sigma Supreme, the decepticons are still destorying the empire while the Cadence, Shining Armor and the mane 6 are occupied with princees celestias borthday, Shockwave then proceds to destroy the crystal heart which cuases and explosion which destroys the remin empire but leaving the decepticons unharmed, Sigma Supreme then arrives and drives off the remaining decepticons. The ponies arrive and investigate the desrutcion of the empire but find no cuase to its dectruction, meanwhile the deceticons plant detpacks and destroy the acomplsihment windows in the castle of Canterlot. A few days later the Dinotbots find the Ark buried underground, they then proced to awaken the sleeping Autobots. After much converastion the Autobots elect Grimlock the leader of the Autobots in Equestria. Meanwhile in space a being named Thunderwing is chasing two Primes who will eventually land on Arion. Grimlock meets the two Primes but is attacked by Thunderwing the Akiba and Alchemist escape, but Grimlock a punched by Thunderwing so hard it sends him all the way to ponyville and prompley lands during the events of "Magic Duel" Grimlock then meets Rainbow Dash who see him as a hostile Thunderwing then arrives and the two continue to fight, the battle escalates to the ponit where Grimlock discovers he can use magic he uses this newfound power to call lighting from the sky to stun Thunderwing, an airstrike by the Aerilbots deafeats Thunderwing who later retreats, Grimlock bridges back to the Ark with the ponies now knowing the existance of the cybertronians. 2 weeks later the events of Wonderbolt Achademy happen, Thunderwing drills inside the mountain, however the Decepticons arrive with intentions of destroying Thunderwing and start attacking the ponies. The Autobots arrive and start to fight the Decepticons, Rainbow Dash still angry with Grimlock argues with him to the ponit to werer he transforms into his T-rex form and scares her off, the Decepticons summon their Combinder Bruticus while the Autbots match them with Superion who claims victory, The Decepticon warship arrives to destroy Thunderwing only for him to escape before the laser can hit him, the Autobots retreat but not before Twilight catchs the name of Scattershot and the Elite Gaurd. The place is evacuated as the force of the blast destroys the mountian. Twilight reports her findings to the Princess and tells them the existance of the Autobots Elite gaurd and their caption much to the intrest of Shining Armor. Characters *'Grimlock:' Leader of the Dinobots, he is super strong short tempered and impatient he has been designated by Primus to be the next Prime alongside Optimus, he can transform into a space T-Rex and a cybertronian tank, he now has electricity powers and can summon lighting from the sky. He is also the main protagonist. *'Amalgamous Prime:' A member of the thirteen original Primes. He is a shifter who can take many forms. He is also likes to make pranks. *'Orion Comet:' The pony from Rainbow Factory. His parents were killed by an insecticon and so now he is under the care of the Dinobots. *'Swoop:' A member of the Dinobots he is the one who finds Orion Comet and takes him under his wing. *'Sludge:' A memeber of the Dinobots he was repaired by Shockwave and reformatted into a brontosaurus later rescued by Grimlock he is now on Equestria. *'Slug:' the Dinobots scout, he is and excellent sharpshooter. *'Snarl:' the Dinobots engineer, he is also the medic. *'Shockwave:' The mad Decepticon scientist, he was the one who reformated the Dinobots into what they are now. He is also the main antagonist. *'Sigma Supreme:' An Omega Setinal he assisted the Dinobots in escaping Cybertron he is currently inside Metroplex. *'Metroplex:' The giant city bot, he was revived by the Dinobots and Sigma Supreme to transform into a ship and fly of Cybertron but was damaged by the unstable space bridge and landed on Equestria he then covered himself with lava to disguise himself and went into stasis. He is currently awake but unable to break out of his stone imprisonment. The city of Canterlot was built on top of him during his slumber. *'The Combaticons:' An elite group of Deceptiocn's who where assigned by Shochwave to destroy the Crystal Empire, they can combine into Bruticus. *'Dead End': a decepticon scout, he can cloak himself. *'Barricade': a con who is known for smashing road blocks. *'Thunderwing': an unknown cybertronian who is sent to Equestria by an unkown master who is later reveled to be Unicron. *Ark Autobots: Swerve, Fallback, Bkuestreak, Sideswipe, Bantor, Falcatron, Hound, and''' Prowl'. *'Scattershot': Caption of the Elite Guard, he shares a rivilry with Shining Armor in terms of leaderdship and postion. *'Warpath': Second in command of the Elite Guard. *'Protectobots''' a group of Autobots who can combine into Defensor. *'Aerialbots': The best fliers of Cybertron they can form Superion. Members include: Jetfire, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, and Skydive. *'Jazz': One of the two commanders aboard the Ark, he is a cyber ninja. *'Ironhide': A commander and the strongest Autobot on the planet. *'Hot Shot': A Wrecker, he looks like Bumblebee. *Segrent Kup. *'Akiba Prime': A female Prime form Cybertron she share a model with Arcee *'Alchemist Prime': A memeber Of the Thirteen who is sent to Equestria by Alpha Trion to train Grimlock in Magic *'Blaster': An Autobots who is counterpart to Soundblaster, he can deploy minicons from his chest. Locations *The Driller: Shockwave's ship it has a drilling tool on the front of the ship.It is a Nemisis class warship *Arion: The planet of the ponies, Known countries: Equestria, Saddle Aribia *The Crystal Empire: a city in Equestrias frozen North, it was completly destroyed by the Deceptiocns Sequel A sequel has been announced to be published in 2013 and will take place on earth in the Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters season. Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover